The Dream
by DreamWisherofWings
Summary: This is a dream I had. Decided to make a fic out of it. May become a series. Read to find out what it's all about for yourself. Rated T for cursing and some other stuff.


We burst through the door, heading towards the only exit, some weird alien dude hot on our heels. I was surprised how much faster I could run than Willow, an adult Wiccan, and Sasuke the ninja. What a weird thing to notice when we're all running for our lives. I hit the door first, and it flew open. I saw endless miles of a swampy marshland. The building was elevated about ten feet off the ground, so when I leapt off the pier, I made sure to tuck and roll. The mud made a loud splash, and I realized that this mud was just like water. I heard two other splashes behind me, so I continued swimming as fast as I could. I slowed down only when I felt a hand tug at my ankle. The other two and flanked me.

"You know, he's going to get us sometime." Willow reminded us, panting for breath. I wasn't tired for some reason, but neither was Sasuke.

"Well, let's just go back. Then we can get our ship back." I strategized, making it sound as easy as toasting bread. Sasuke shook his head, obviously disagreeing with my simplistic logic.

"No, we just have to keep going. We'll find someone who has an extra ship and take it." I was in my own world, but I was snapped into persepctive when my eyes just so happend to wander over a lone hovercraft flying towards us. On it was none other than our evil alien. Sasuke took the lead, taking us away from the hovercraft. I knew we were going to have to fight, that hovercraft was faster than we were. Taking a leap of faith, I turned myself around and took our oppenent face on. Willow just stopped and looked between the both of us, her red hair flipping wildly. Sasuke sighed, and followed my example. I was almost ther when my back exploded in pain. I was quickly pulled back by Willow, using her mental prowess to bring me back without getting closer. Sasuke wayched as I writhed in pain, trying to to cry out. I felt a pressure build, and it was suddenly all clear. My wings. I had been growing them for about a year. The pressure released itself, and my true form had blossomed. Willow had this shocked look on her face, made me laugh. Sasuke actually laughed too, but it was more of a dark chuckle. Our alien friend was just hovering a few feer away from us, almost as shocked as Willow. Well, I think. His face kinda reminded of Davey Jones off the Pirates of the Carribean. Without further ado, he shot a net out of a weird gun thingy. We were dragged back to the dock, then thrown back into the very room we had escaped from earlier. I felt guilty. This was partially my fault. If my wings hadn't sprouted, then we may have made it. I looked at my companions apolegtically, my wings shrugging themselves. So, I was covered in blood, was trapped in a room, and had no control over a new set of limbs. Lovely. This time, they actually posted guards at the door. Willow used her fancy magick to unlock the door the first time.

"Well, arn't we going to go kick some ass then escape again?" I asked, talking to the dark head facing away from me. The ninja rubbed his temples like me with a headache.

"Yes, but why do you have to be so loud? I mean, we need some extra strength duct tape to shut you up." he complained, walking towards the door. That didn't wound my pride one bit. I'm loud, I admit it, but it's better than silent. I mean, for real, why the heel does Sasuke have to be like Fang off Maximum Ride? Silent as hell, but he can be such a pain. I sighed, and grabbed Willow from her corner of pity.

"Will, you think you got enough juice to picl the lock again?" I questioned, the red head would probably be a little insulted, but I didn't care. Instead of answering my question like a civilized person, she grunted as I towed her towards the door. She stood, then said some fancy schmany words in Latin or something, and the door clicked. The guards must have been deaf, or they didn't have ears, because they didn't notice. I immediatly took lead, and then I opened the door. I had a realization. These "guards" are made of wax and plastic. I faceplamed for a minute, acknowledging my stupidity. I heard a sigh from behind me, but I kept going. Nobody was here. It was empty. How freaking weird is that? Once we got outside, I saw why. They were all outside, with very large guns. Red dots peppered our faces as they took aim with their lasers at us.


End file.
